


Shower Steaminess

by jellytea



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Five Acts meme for circ-bamboo on LJ for the prompt: shower sex (or at least making out; things that do not result in concussions preferred).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shower Steaminess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Acts meme for circ-bamboo on LJ for the prompt: shower sex (or at least making out; things that do not result in concussions preferred).

"Miss Lanie Parish, you are gorgeous."

Lanie looked over her shoulder, wiping water out of her eyes, when she heard the low, gravely voice of Javier. He was grinning mischeviously, one arm propped against the bathroom wall, the other holding the bathroom curtain open. And he was naked. Mmmm. She could not get enough of those shoulders and arms and abs and hips...

"You are insatiable, Esposito. Now. Are you going to join me or just stand there, reveling in your Peeping Tom fantasies?"

Javier laughed and stepped into the tub, his arms automatically reaching for Lanie's waist. He pulled her close, dipped his head, and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her for months, even though they had spent last night going at it like they were horny teenagers. Lanie placed a hand around the back of his neck, for leverage as she went on her tiptoes, deepening the kiss, openmouthed now. He groaned and then grabbed the back of her thigh, hoisting it up so she could wrap her leg around his waist. She smiled into his mouth and pressed herself as close as possible to his front.

"What do we do now?" she murmured, bringing her other hand down to squeeze his ass.

"I think I have a couple of ideas," Javier said as he nipped his way down from her mouth to...other glorious places.


End file.
